


Nails Are The Window To Your Soul

by purelyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys painting nails, Clueless Renjun, Confident Donghyuck, Fluff, M/M, Slight realization (?), Swearing, as short as renjun, kinda platonic, let boys be feminine, short fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyrenjun/pseuds/purelyrenjun
Summary: Donghyuck paints his nails with a cheap nail polish in Renjun’s room.





	Nails Are The Window To Your Soul

The intense smell of cheap nail polish was starting to bother Renjun. Was it safe? There are probably a lot of different chemicals in it. He didn’t even know where Donghyuck got it from.

 

He sighed, he can survive this. He was worried about the floor in his room, because Donghyuck spilled half of a bottle of that thing earlier, making it look like a blood stain. He hoped he can wash it out later. It’s not like it was bugging him a lot but it was at the back of his mind. 

 

“Do you like it?” Donghyuck asked excited, showing Renjun his freshly painted nails. They were dark orange with some black spots, that Renjun wasn’t sure they should be there but he didn’t comment on it. 

 

“It’s okay” The older said, making Donghyuck gasp. 

 

“Just okay?!” He yelled, pretending to be offended. Renjun ignored that the younger’s voice cutely cracked at the end of it. 

 

“Uh, yes? Do you want me to lie?” Renjun asked confused, ”I can lie. It looks great” He said and tried to smile, but it probably looked like a weird grimace. 

 

“You know what?” Donghyuck asked dramatically. 

 

“What?” 

 

“It was a rhetorical question you dumbass” Younger rolled his eyes, while looking at his hand. His eyes were scanning it so intensely Renjun worried that they might fall out, “Whatever Susan, I think they look fucking bomb” Donghyuck added. 

 

“Who’s Susan?” Renjun asked with a frown. 

 

Donghyuck just sighed, “Give me your hand”

 

“What? For what?” Smaller panicked, ”No. You’re so not doing my nails” He said. The whole idea of his nails painted scared him. It was overwhelming and terrifying. Renjun was scared what other people might think of him. He wasn’t used to be in a center of attention and this is definitely going to attract some people to him. He didn’t like it. He put his hands into his pockets for that Donghyuck couldn’t get them. 

 

“Listen, it’s just nails” Donghyuck said with a fake smile, ”You can wash it off later if you don’t like it. It’s not a fucking permanent paint, Garry” He rolled his eyes, ”Now,” He started slowly, ”give me your hand” And ended quickly. 

 

Renjun sighed. Donghyuck was right, he can wash it off later. He took his hands out of his pockets sighing, trying to sound annoyed. 

 

“See? It wasn’t that hard”

 

“Shut up”

 

Donghyuck just giggled and when it annoyed Renjun earlier, now it made him feel weird. His heart got warm, when the younger touched his hands. 

 

“Your skin is so soft” Renjun said softly.

 

Donghyuck snorted, “I didn’t know you were an expert in skin types” 

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me” Renjun winked with a smirk. 

 

Donghyuck hold his breath shocked. 

 

“What? Not only you can flirt” The older said laughing. 

 

“Wow, I didn’t know someone can go from clueless gay to confident gay so quick” He said amused, “You’re interesting, Huang Renjun” He added. 

 

‘So be prepared to fall for me’ He added in his mind, smiling weirdly. Renjun just shook his head. 

 

What Donghyuck didn’t know is that Renjun already did. 

 

But Renjun didn’t know either.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for that short ugly thing but i couldn’t stop myself
> 
> will i ever stop writing stupid short fluffs? no. y’all cant stop me
> 
> i know it’s bad ksks


End file.
